Without You
by AkixYusei
Summary: Selene and Michael get into a car accident, which results in Michael being rushed to the hospital where he is put into surgery. Idea based on the song Not Gonna Die by Skillet -Warning, Major Character Death- Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't been uploading things like I promised. Life's gotten in the way, but I promise to work on it and get more stuff out soon. **

**This will be a two-shot AND I am writing an alternate ending to this part which will also be a two part, so look for that after this one is finished. **

**I don't own Underworld, and I apologize in advance for any feels this causes.**

* * *

The car accident had left them both fairly injured, but Michael was far worse off. He had been hit by the shrapnel that had been given off from both the car they were in, and the car that had hit them. Selene had managed to get off with a broken arm and a few slices on her cheek. She felt so panicked that he wouldn't open his eyes once she had come to. She had shaken him, slapped him, anything to get him to wake up.

The paramedics had arrived soon after, pulling both injured people out of the car. The other driver had gotten off uninjured and fled the scene. She had a fleeting suspicion that it was a lycan who intended on ending their lives one and for all, but they didn't succeed, at least on one end.

After determining Selene's injuries were minor enough to where she would heal, they helped her into the back of the ambulance with Michael and they went off to the hospital. She stared at his pale and bleeding form. He had an oxygen mask on his face and his head was rolling to the left and right, depending on the way the car was turning.

They arrived to the hospital quickly and the surgeons, whom Michael knew as they were his coworkers, took him back to surgery. Two more doctors brought Selene into a room where they set Selene's arm in a cast and stitched up the cuts.

She looked at the door to the operating room, wondering what was going on at the moment. Had something happened and they were trying to revive him already, or maybe it was going alright. Maybe he would survive this and they would go back to their normal lives. She hoped, prayed, for the latter. She couldn't bear to live without him after all they'd been through.

Selene had dozed off in the chair after an hour of waiting. She was worried, but she had also been drained. The accident drained her of the little energy she actually had. She curled into the chair, and one of the doctors had covered her with a blanket, recognizing her as Michael's mate.

Several hours later, she was gently woken up by one of the nurses who worked there. She had a somber look on her face. She jumped up, ignoring the wave of dizziness that washed over her. With a sharp turn, she faced the nurse.

"Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay." Her voice was almost at the point of a panicked scream.

"We don't know. The surgery seemed successful enough. He's not waking up though, and it seems that his chance of survival is only about 15%." Selene's heart shattered in that moment, realizing that the one man she loved more than anything may not survive the night. She hadn't told him that she loved him, not once. She couldn't bear to admit it before, and now she realized it was a huge mistake "I can take you to see him if you want." She nodded and the nurse guided her to the room.

Horror raced through her veins as she saw Michael stretched out on the bed; an oxygen mask on his face, bandages wrapped around his chest and abdomen, and stitches on his forehead where he had been bleeding. The accident had screwed with his healing abilities and it returned it to that of a human.

She moved to his bedside and sat down, taking his hand in hers. The skin was cold to the touch, but she could feel his pulse beat against her hand. That only offered slight relief for her, as she watched her love fight for his life.

She squeezed his hand tightly, tears filled her eyes, but she willed herself to not cry. She needed to be strong, for Michael's sake, but the sight of her mate there drove her to tears. She let his hand go and began to sob softly, tucking her knees up to her chest.

The emotions were unlike her, as she was used to keeping her thoughts and feelings bottled up or got them out in a different way, but this… Michael's current state and his chance of survival had scared her to her breaking point.

Her throat swelled to the point where she felt like she couldn't breathe, and suddenly, the room went still. Selene opened her mouth but no sound came out, as she saw Michael open his eyes.

The hybrid still looked like he had been through hell and back, but she had never been happier to see his blue/green eyes staring right at her, breaking through every barrier. She moved to his side and kissed his lips. "Michael, I love you, never scare me like that again." She said, softly.

Michael's lips curled into a soft smile. "I… love you too, Selene… But I'm afraid… this is… goodbye." His eyes rolled back as his heart gave one last thud before falling silent. The only sound in the room was the high-pitched, constant beep from the heart monitor, signaling that his heart had stopped.

"No!" Selene cried out, moving over his body. Her hands fell onto his chest and she began pumping his chest, trying to restart his heart.

_One, two, three, Four. _She counted in her head before leaning down and breathing into him, filling his lungs up with air. She pulled away and continued the pattern, tears clouding her vision. The doctors ran into the room and pulled Selene off him and they began to try to bring him back.

Selene thrashed in their arms, crying out his name, tears rolling down her face. She couldn't lose him, she just couldn't. Her head started swimming, and she collapsed.

It was an hour later she awoke, in a different room. She shot up from the bed she was in and looked around. "Michael! I need to get back to him." She reached to pull an IV out of her arm, but a gentle hand stopped her. She looked up to see a young nurse standing there, the same one who had brought her to Michael's room.

"How is he!" She demanded to know "Is he okay?" When the woman didn't respond, her tone grew harsher "Tell me!"

"Time of Death was 8:55 PM," Her voice was soft, and Selene's heart shattered and a look of pure anguish appeared on her face "The doctors did everything they could but they couldn't bring him back to life." Selene shook her head, as if rejecting the idea that he was dead. "There's one more thing."

"What?" Her voice shockingly cold and emotionless for all that she had gone through.

"One of the Doctors requested us to perform some basic blood work up to make sure you aren't anemic when you had fainted. Well… they tested you and they discovered…well… you're pregnant Mrs. Corvin." The nurse said, watching Selene's jaw drop slightly before she shook her head.

"Th-That's not possible." She stuttered "I mean, the impact from the car accident-,"

"Didn't cause enough damage to harm your child," She cut Selene off mid-sentence "Look, I know this is hard for you to wrap your mind around. The man you love is dead and now you find out that you're pregnant, but you have two ways to look at this. One, you will always have a little bit of him in your life or this came at the worst possible time for you. I would recommend keeping it though." With that, the nurse walked out of the room "You can leave the hospital tomorrow."

Selene curled up in her bed, being careful of the IV. She couldn't believe that Michael, her Michael, was gone and the only thing she would have to remember him by was the baby that was growing within her. She ran a hand against her currently flat stomach and closed her eyes.

_Oh Michael… how can I live on without you here, with me?_

* * *

**Please review and no flames :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I didn't upload this part sooner. Life is a hectic mess. I know it's short but it was the best I could do..**

** I don't own Underworld**

* * *

One month passed since Michael's death. Selene found herself going to his grave and talking to him at least once a week. It always made herself feel a bit better, though it always reminded her that he was gone from this world. In that time, she had come to grips with the fact that she was pregnant, and it wasn't easy to handle on her own. She was, at one point, experiencing severe morning sickness that almost left her bedridden. She had returned to the hospital, asking the nurse who had delivered the news to her for help.

"Hey Michael, it's me again," Who else would visit him? Not like his family was here "I miss you so much. The morning sickness has finally let up, at least a little bit. "Her hand curled up on top of her currently flat abdomen "I will be sure to tell him or her how brave you were, how you fought to the end." She kissed the palm of her hand and placed it on top of the headstone "I love you." She turned and walked away.

Now five months pregnant, Selene returned to the gravestone, one hand gently supporting her back due to the extreme weight that was put on her body. She sat in front of the stone, staring at the words engraved on it. _Michael Theodore Corvin, age 45. Loving husband and brother. He did not deserve to die._

"I went for my first ultrasound yesterday, Michael." She said, one hand gently rubbing her stomach "Twins.. We- I'm having twins." Underneath her skin, the twins started to fidget, getting antsy as they felt their mother's distress "I wish you could be here to feel them move. When I first felt it, I was so scared, but I met with the nurse, her name is Felix, and she has been helping me, explaining to me so much. She has a few kids so it's useful." She got up "I love you." She slowly walked away.

She rolled the stroller through the familiar scenery. It had been two months since she had been here, the twins taking up her time, but it was due time she returned. On the top of the stroller, where the canopy was set up, was a single red rose.

While on this day, most couples were spending time together, she was alone; the only memory of her once lover was the children who were currently sleeping in the stroller, a shade keeping the sun from shining in their sensitive eyes. She stopped in front of the gravestone, staring down at the words written on it, but not actually reading it. It broke her heart too much to think about it, but it had been so long without his company that this would feel nice for a little while, until it really sunk in what happened.

"Hello Michael," She said, her throat already starting to constrict, but she swallowed and looked down at the grave again "I'm s-sorry I haven't visited in a while. Things have come up and I needed to step away to take on the role of mother. I'd like to introduce you to Evelyn Cecilia Corvin and Alexander Michael Corvin, your daughter and son." She reached into the stroller and gently caressed the cheeks of her children. They were the only thing that kept her from giving up and ending her life.

Eve started to stir and cry. "Oh baby," She whispered, picking her daughter up and bouncing her gently "Mamma's here, it's okay." She kissed the top of her forehead, listening as the child slowly stopped crying. Selene started humming, lulling the child back to slumber. She placed her next to her brother, and she smiled.

She placed the rose that was on the stroller down in front of his grave. "I will never forget you, my love." She said, kissing the palm of her hand and placed it on the top of the stone again. "I love you so much."

She pulled the stroller away from the stone and rolled back to her car. She placed her children in their seats before heading to the passenger's side. "

Thanks for doing this Felix." Selene said "Taking us in like that." "

Don't worry about it. It's what Michael would have wanted." The redhead said, pulling out to the street and towards where Selene was living, which also was her house. Selene had found comfort in the woman who seemed to know Michael so well. One day she would ask about how she knew him, but for now, she would remain silent and look to keep her children safe.

* * *

**Please review and no flames!**


End file.
